


My body's telling me

by Amymel86



Series: Jonsa S7 Summer Challenge [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/M, First Time, Fooling Around, Jonsa Summer Challenge, Theon's both annoying and funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Jonsa Summer Challenge - Day 4 - Summer NightsJon and Sansa camp out in the bed of his truck.





	My body's telling me

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, tonight” Sansa whispers against Jon’s lips before pressing her own against them and then pulling away to fish the condom out of her pocket, waving it in front of him with a triumphant smirk.

“But, in the back of my truck Sansa? Shouldn’t your first time be… you know?…special?”

“Jon” she started “we’re in the woods, on a balmy summer night with nothing but the sky and stars above us….what about that doesn’t scream ‘special’ to you?”

Jon nods and looks down at the blankets and pillows he’s stuffed into the bed of his truck. He’d originally thought that this little get away could be quite romantic, but now it just didn’t seem enough. Sansa deserved more than a couple of luke-warm beers and the rustle of a decade old sleeping bag.

“I can hear you thinking from over here Jon Snow” Sansa chides as she’s tucking a wayward curl behind his ear. “This _is_ romantic Jon…besides-” she pauses to quickly press her lips to his “it’s perfect because I’m with you.”

Jon concedes and all too quickly his worries dissipate into their kissing, that in turn rapidly becomes more and more heated and sloppy. Jon groans when his rough hand finds its way up Sansa’s soft tee and discovers that sometime during the day she had rid herself of her bra without him noticing - like some kind of sexy magician. He hurriedly pushes the fabric of her shirt up and latched his mouth over her pink perky nipple, pulling a moan from her lips.

“IF THE TRUCK IS A-ROCKIN’ DON’T COME A-KNOCKIN’” comes Theon’s voice, hollered from somewhere out in the darkness. Jon groans for an entirely different reason now as he releases Sansa from his mouth.

“I thought you said they were gonna set up camp miles from here?” He hisses before giving her nipple a little lick and throwing out a “ _Shut the fuck up Greyjoy!_ ” into the night air for good measure.

“THERE BETTER NOT BE ANY ROCKIN’ OR MY FIST MIGHT HAVE AN APPOINTMENT WITH YOUR FACE SNOW!” Comes Robb’s threat.

“SHUT UP ROBBERT!” Sansa retorts before going back to a whisper to answer Jon. “I thought they said they were going to camp by the creek!….I guess not.”

Jon flops dejectedly onto his back with a huff. “The romantic mood just died a painful death.”

“Joooooon!” Sansa whines as she leans over him, her hair falling forward and tickling his face.

“Don’t ‘Joooooon’ me - do you know how long that bruise took to heal when he found me with my hand up your skirt and my face in your tits?!”

“It was the shock. He didn’t even know you liked me like that.” Sansa retorted.

“He figured it out pretty fucking quickly” Jon snorted before turning on his side to face her and stroking his fingertips up and down the milky skin of her bare arm. “We can wait sweetheart, I want you to be comfortable….and knowing those knuckleheads are out there…that just ruins it doesn’t it?”

And then, as if on cue, the speakers from Theon’s jeep start blaring out the voice of R Kelly into the dark wilderness.

_My mind’s telling me noooo, But my body, my booody’s telling me yeees, Baby, I don’t wanna hurt nobody_

Theon’s cackling can be heard between each line sung, Robb’s complaining is drowned out by both Jeyne and Theon’s laughter.

_But there is something that I must confeeeess (to you)_

_I don’t see nothin’ wrong, with a bit of bump and grind_

“THEON, YOU UTTER ASS!” Jon shouts even though he’s fighting back hysterics. Sansa is a crumpled mess of giggles beside him.

“HEY! I’M JUST TRYING TO SET THE MOOD SO YOU CAN _GET_ SOME ASS!…OW! WHAT THE HELL MAN?!”

Robb and Theon’s argument went on unheard from the bed of Jon’s truck as Sansa moved to straddle Jon, kisses replacing their chuckling and growing in passion. Sansa discards her tee causing Jon to mumble into her skin as he can’t help but explore her with his tongue.

“I thought we agreed to wait love?” He asks as he’s ridding himself of his own shirt.

“Shhhh…we did…another time…doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun though” she whispers, enjoying Jon’s mouth on her as she’s reaching for the snap on her little denim shorts. Once they’re both down to their underwear, Sansa shoves Jon backwards with a giggle. “Let’s see if you can be quieter than the last time I blew you.”

Jon squirms as Sansa licks and nips her way down his body, swirling her tongue down each sensitive line from his hip bones to the low slung band of his boxers. 

With a growl, Jon suddenly rises and flips their position, earning himself a yelp. “Two can play at that game Miss Stark” he explains with a grin as he moves southward. Sansa moans loudly at the first contact of Jon’s mouth on her as he pulls her panties to one side. “That’s not really how this game is played San” he says cheekily into her inner thigh.

“Mmmm….but it is a _very_ fun game” she responds breathlessly, head pressed back into an old pillow, eyes closed and mouth open to the night air.

Jon hums in agreement from between her thighs.


End file.
